


Roaring to Bed

by Krysylyn86



Series: Different Webs of Dreams [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysylyn86/pseuds/Krysylyn86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things go from yelling to fucking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roaring to Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I did for someone on Tumblr, set during S2.  
> None of these ficlets in this series go together unless stated.  
> Comments are always welcome. Have a great day!

Stiles isn't sure how he ended up on his stomach with three of Derek’s fingers buried inside him. One second he was yelling at Derek about his new wolves and how he needed to treat Isaac better and then he was on his bed moaning and shoving back onto Derek’s fingers.

Derek’s stubble scrapped his neck and the wolf’s teeth found their way to the nape of Stiles’s neck.

Before long Derek replaced his fingers with his cock and Stiles didn't really care as to how he ended up being fucked by Derek Hale as long as he came soon. 

With every thrust of Derek’s hips, Stiles was drifting closer and closer to the edge of bliss, but every time he got within a second of cumming Derek would slow down, making his thrusts lazy and shallow, pulling sobs of frustration from Stiles. 

He was was resigned to the fact that he’d never get there, that he’d never get to cum, but then his orgasm rips a howl from his throat, and he barely notices when Derek thrusts himself into Stiles a final time and stills. 

Doesn't notice when Derek whines as his knots swells. 

Doesn't notice until the knot stretches against his rim and presses against his prostate. 

He briefly noticing when his vision grays from the mix of pleasure/pain both actions of the knot cause, but regains awareness when he hears himself gasps with each tiny roll of Derek's hips and each warm spurt of cum from Derek’s cock. 

By the time Derek slips out of him he's so full and slippery with cum that he should get up and shower, He knows he should but he's too exhausted to even move, so he turns his head into his pillow and closes his eyes.

The last thing Stiles is aware of before he becomes unconscious is Derek licking the mark he made on Stiles's neck and a quietly growled _‘mate’_.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumbler](http://krysylyn86.tumblr.com/)


End file.
